


Come And Walk With Me To The Edge Of All We've Ever Known

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Remus and Tonks get into a fight, and he's determined to make things right with the woman he loves.





	Come And Walk With Me To The Edge Of All We've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so please excuse any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Remus took a deep breath. He knew he had screwed up. Merlin, he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Last night, he had dinner at Tonks' home. Things had started out wonderfully before taking a turn for the worst. He had made a comment regarding their relationship, basically saying that they shouldn't be having one. Tonks had turned bright red, throwing her fork straight at him. She told him to get out and to get his shit together.

He shuddered. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Tonks so angry.

But he was going to make it right. He had too.

Taking another deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on her front door.

The door flung open revealing Tonks. If her bright crimson hair was anything to go by, Remus figured she was still mad.

"What do you want?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I brought you flowers," Remus said, holding up the bouquet of daisies. He knew they were her favourite.

Tonks smiled for a moment but quickly collected herself. She grabbed the flowers from him, muttering "thanks." She started to close the door on him.

"Wait," Remus said, putting his foot in the way so she couldn't shut the door on him. "Can we talk? Please?"

Tonks looked at him. She stepped aside, letting him into the house. Ignoring him, she summoned a vase, filling it with water. Placing the daisies inside, she adjusted them so they would look perfect. And they did. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and sniffed them. They were perfect.

She knew he brought the flowers to make up for last night, and she hated to it admit it, but it was working. Turning, she cast him a glance. "Well?"

Remus nodded. "Okay, well, last night I was an idiot. Tonks, I didn't mean any of it. I love you."

She shifted, crossing her arms. "And?"

Remus gulped. Suddenly the little box in his pocket felt like it weighed two hundred pounds. "And, well, I love you. And I want to keep on loving you… for the rest of our lives Tonks."

He took a few steps towards her. "You were right, about everything. It doesn't matter that we're not the same age, or that we don't have a ton of money." He reached out and took her hands into his. "The only thing that matters is this," he raised their joined hands. "You and me Tonks, that's it. And I was so foolish to think otherwise."

Tonks smiled.

Remus let out a sigh of relief when he saw her crimson hair turn its usual purple. "I'm so sorry for not realising you were right sooner. I know now that what we have is special, and I will never let this go."

He took a deep breath. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small black box. Getting down on his knee, he opened it, presenting a small diamond ring. "Nymphadora Tonks, I love you more than anything in the world, and will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tonks let out a squeal of excitement. "Yes!" she cried. "Oh yes, Remus!"

He smiled at her, his heart beating erratically. He gently slid the ring onto her finger, silently thanking Merlin when it fit perfectly. Standing up, he pulled her into his arms. Remus claimed Tonks' lips in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. She returned the kiss with equal fervour.

After a lengthy session of kissing, the two of them broke apart.

She grinned at him. "I think that was the best apology I've ever received."

Remus chuckled. "I'm just glad you decided to forgive me."

"Of course I did, Remus, you're the best thing I've ever had. Now, how about we celebrate this engagement the right way?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"I love you Nymphadora," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss. Breaking away, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom.

 


End file.
